


Hey There

by L_Dorado



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Dorado/pseuds/L_Dorado
Summary: Baekhyun was broken hearted.“Hey there...”and there came his rebound guy.





	Hey There

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fanfic contains 6k+ words. This is unbeta-ed but I hope you'll enjoy reading! :)

“We’re over.”

The smile on his lips disappeared as he heard those words. He thought he won’t hear those words from him. He thought they’ll last long. Well, now he’s proven wrong.

“Come on, Kai. You’re not serious, right?” Baekhyun asked him, holding the man’s arm tight.

“Don’t be ridiculous Baekhyun. You know me-- wait, __everyone__  knows me too well. Don’t tell me you’re one of those people who think they can change who I am?” Kai laughed sarcastically which broke Baekhyun’s heart more.

“B-but we lasted for two weeks! Isn’t it long enough for you? Am I not enough? Didn’t you say that you love me, too?” It’s true that their relationship was long enough considering that Kai’s past relationships lasted only a day or two. Worse is, it may only last a few minutes.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Kai said with a mocking face. He inched closer to Baekhyun and threw him a smirk.

“Let’s see... Well, I just want a little bit of change. All of the people that I date are either beautiful hot girls or some other handsome hot guys but then there’s you. Simple, quiet and innocent. Perfect, right? All those other bitches just want a piece of me just like how I am to them but then there’s you who is still innocent so I took the chance to make you mine and you said yes. At first, I had fun with you taking care of me. Of course I’ll whisper you some I love you’s to keep you for myself.” the words that Kai threw at him feels like a knife being stabbed unto his heart.

“I had fun, really, so I kept you with me for some weeks. It got boring though. You always refuse on kissing me because you’re a drama queen that wants his first kiss to be romantic and you started to become clingy. And now, we’re breaking up. You should’ve kept in mind that I’m just playing around but you crossed the line and fell. I’ll never catch you because I never loved you.” Kai turned his back and left Baekhyun standing in the middle of the crowd that threw him either a look of scorn or a look of pity. He hid his face in his hands and started running away, not knowing where he’ll be going. He just needs to get out of that place. It’s suffocating him.

__I’m really stupid. I shouldn’t have kept my hopes high. I shouldn’t have thought that I can change a playboy into someone who can love. I shouldn’t have thought of cliches. I shouldn’t have been stupid.__ Baekhyun thought as he continued to cry.

****It was the 15** ** ** **th** ** ****of December when he got a broken heart and cried his heart out.** **

****

__♪~♫~♪_ _

__

It’s already January and thankfully, the students didn’t talk about the incident in December anymore. It’s a nightmare to Baekhyun. Who would even want to remember being dumped in front of many students and being thrown judging stares whenever he walks in the hallway? It’s a good thing that they didn’t bully him. Maybe they still have some pity on him.

It’s their lunch break and he’s alone, sitting under the shade of a big tree as he looks at where Kai is. It’s been a month since the break-up happened but he can’t seem move on. He still checks on Kai’s life and gets hurt knowing that he has new relationships again after their break-up and Kai doesn’t seem to care about the incident. __I’m really the only one who’s affected__ Baekhyun thought and breathed out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, a figure blocked his view on Kai. He looked up and saw a tall boy, leaning against the tree with eyes looking back at him.

“Hey there.” the tall boy said. He has this black hair, big, brown, almond eyes, a wide grin on his lips and large adorable ears. Oh, and he has a deep voice, too. Baekhyun just blinks his eyes on the boy.

“You know, stalking someone behind a big tree is so cliche. You should find another location next time.” the guy said. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows and looked down.

“I’m not stalking him.” he muttered.

“Suit yourself.” the tall boy said as he sat beside him. Baekhyun felt awkward with the guy sitting beside him.

“You know, you won’t be able to move on if you’ll keep on making yourself miserable by watching how happy he is.” Baekhyun was shocked with what the boy said. The students may not talk about the incident but they wouldn’t forget about it, too.

“Mind your own business.” he hissed at the boy. He hastily stood up and started walking away from the boy but halted on his tracks when the boy spoke.

“I’ll be your rebound guy.” Baekhyun turned around to face him with surprise etched on his face. The tall boy looks calm and serious.

“Excuse me? What did you just say?” he asked in disbelief. The boy stood up and walked to where he was standing. He remained standing still on his position.

“I said I’ll be your rebound guy.” the boy flashed him a smile.

“Sorry, but I’m not that desperate enough to the point that I’ll have a rebound guy.” he said with a harsh tone. He’s angry because the boy is making him look like a desperate loser wanting to move on from his first love.

“It’s been a month, Baekhyun. The things that hurt you should come to an end.” the boy said as he puts his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun wasn’t surprised that the boy knows his name because almost everyone knew his name ever since the incident happened. He wants to stop hurting too but he knows there are other ways to move on.

“I don’t use other people to make myself happy. I can move on by myself.” he said as he removed the boy’s hands on his shoulders and turned on his back. The boy was persistent though, as he held Baekhyun’s arm to keep him from walking.

“You won’t be using me. I volunteered, remember? Just give me 30 days and in those days, I’ll make you happy. I promise you that, Baekhyun.” he removed the boy’s hand on his arm and looked at him in the eye.

“I don’t want to play any more games.” and with that, Baekhyun walked away from the boy. The boy didn’t follow him this time. He was a little far from the boy when he heard him shout.

“Whether you like it or not, I’ll still be your rebound guy! I’ll start tomorrow, January 16 and in 30 days, I’ll make you happy! I promise you’ll be happy!” Baekhyun walks away faster from the boy but the boy is still shouting. Luckily, there are no students around that area of the school at that time.

“My name is Park Chanyeol! See you tomorrow, boyfriend!” Baekhyun can imagine the boy, Chanyeol, smiling while he is saying that. He just continued walking away and pretended that none of this happened.

 

♪~♫~♪

 

Baekhyun woke up from a strange dream that someone offered to be his rebound guy. It felt so real. He just ignored that thought and got himself ready for school. Some minutes later, he heard his brother calling him to go downstairs. As he go down, he heard some laughs in the living room and he saw his brother smiling while talking to someone. __That’s unusual, Baekbeom hyung doesn’t smile that much, moreover, laugh__   _ _when talking to people__ Baekhyun thought. He saw the man from his dream talking to his brother. Baekhyun felt like he was poured with cold water. __That guy is from my dream! Why the hell is he here?__

“Why are you here?!” Baekhyun asked with shock in his voice to the guy, Chanyeol.

“Oh, Baekkie! There you are! Why didn’t you tell me that you have a handsome boyrfriend already? Why are you keeping things from your hyung?” Baekbeom said with a pout. Baekhyun didn’t know what happened to the world because first, his brother was pouting and second, Chanyeol is here. __It wasn’t a dream? Chanyeol really said those things yesterday?__ he asked in his mind.

“He’s not my boy--” he was cut off from explaining to his brother when Chanyeol interrupted.

“I asked him to keep it as a secret, hyung. He and I were afraid of what your reaction might be when you find out.” Chanyeol said with a shy smile and rubbed his nape. Baekbeom laughed again. __What the hell did he feed to my brother to make him laugh like that?__ Baekhyun was really lost because his brother was always strict and intimidating. He never even introduced or mentioned Kai to him because he’s afraid of his brother but looking at the situation now, his brother must be in a really good mood.

“Aigoo Bakkie-yah. Hyung is so proud of you! It’s about time you settle into a relationship~ I’m glad you found a handsome and tall boyfriend for you~ And to add to that, a cool one, too!”

“Hyung! He’s not my boyfriend!” Baekhyun said, defending himself to his hyung but his hyung just laughed again.

“Why bother to hide it when I know it already? Now, now, don’t be shy to me anymore Baekkie~ I approve your relationship.” his hyung said with a wink and a thumb’s up. At that moment, Baekhyun only wanted the ground to open up and eat him already. Baekbeom turned to Chanyeol with a serious expression.

“Chanyeol-ssi, if you ever hurt Baekhyun, you should prepare yourself for the things that I can do to you.” Baekbeom has that serious face and venomous voice that Baekhyun often gets scared of but Chanyeol just smiled at his hyung and held Baekhyun’s hand that made him jump a little.

“Don’t worry, Baekbeom hyung. I promised him that he’ll be happy with me and I won’t break your trust on me, hyung.” Chanyeol’s eyes was filled with something that Baekhyun hasn’t seen before when he said that. Seeing Chanyeol’s eyes made his heart warm though, and maybe skipped a beat. Baekbeom probably saw it, too, because he smiled on Chanyeol and patted his shoulder twice.

“You two should go now or you’ll be late for school. Take care of my baby brother, Chanyeol! Oh, and nice to meet you!” Baekbeom said while pushing the two of them out the door and bid them goodbye. The both of them started walking to school and Baekhyun distanced himself from Chanyeol. He still can’t believe what happened in their house earlier and he still can’t believe that Chanyeol telling him that he’s willing to be a rebound guy wasn’t a dream at all.

“Hey, Baekkie, come here. I’m not contagious.”

“Don’t call me Baekkie! I barely know you.”

“Oh you don’t like it? Okay. But i’m your boyfriend! And I’m Chanyeol, if you forgot my name.” Chanyeol said smiling. He inched closer to Baekhyun but left some space so he wouldn’t invade the latter’s personal space. Baekhyun didn’t move this time.

“I never agreed to have you as my boyfriend and how the fuck did you know my address? Most importantly, why did my brother tell me that you’re my boyfriend when clearly I didn’t say anything to him?” he kept on thinking about it while they were silently walking earlier.

“Oh, that. I said I’ll be your boyfriend, uhm rebound guy, whether you like it or not and I followed you home yesterday--”

“You stalked me?!”

“Woah, chill. I didn’t stalk you, I __followed__  you.” Baekhyun was about to retort back when Chanyeol put a finger on his lips to shush him.

“Don’t cut me off, I’m explaining here.” Chanyeol said with a frown. Baekhyun didn’t know why he quieted down.

“Anyway, I followed you yesterday to know your address so I could walk you to school and walk you home often. About earlier, I wanna surprise you outside but instead, I was surprised when your brother came out when he threw the garbage and asked me who I am. I didn’t know what happened, it might be because of panic, but I said that I’m your boyfriend. I thought he’ll punch me because he always have that serious expression on his face but then he invited me inside and things happened and now we’re here.” Baekhyun was speechless. __This guy is... Unbelievable.__

“Hmm with the situation now, we’re already legal because we have your brother’s consent! You can’t push me away now, Baekhyun. Come on now, let’s head to school.” Chanyeol smiled at him and walked his way to the school. Baekhyun wasn’t following though. He’s still on his spot where he is standing. Chanyeol noticed it so he turned back to face the latter. Baekhyun was looking at him with confusion in his eyes.

“Why... are you doing this? We’re not even friends before that incident happened.” he’s really confused, but he didn’t cry because somehow, this situation is just amazing. Chanyeol walked to his spot and cupped his cheeks. He looked at his eyes and he saw that thing in Chanyeol’s eyes again. It never fails to make his heart warm.

“Like I’ve always told you, I’m doing this because I want to make you happy.” Chanyeol brushed his thumbs on his cheeks before he moved his hands into his own hands, intertwining them.

“You know, we’re gonna be really late if we just stand here. Come along now, Baekhyun.” he started walking and Baekhyun finally moved his feet. It didn’t bother him that Chanyeol was holding his hand. __Maybe having a rebound guy wasn’t so bad at all... Maybe having Chanyeol wasn’t so bad at all.__ and for the first time after a month Baekhyun smiled, a real one.

 

♪~♫~♪

 

It was Sunday and just the third day of Chanyeol’s 30-days-of-making-Baekhyun-happy. Baekhyun was still awkward (or more like shy) around Chanyeol but he learned many things about Chanyeol by being with him like he’s studying in the classroom next to his. He’s simple and fun to be with and just like his brother said, Chanyeol is cool (except when he twitches his right eye when he’s laughing like there’s no tomorrow). He asked Baekhyun if he can drop by his house on Sunday and he gladly complied. What he didn’t know was how they ended up inside his room instead of them being in the living room right now.

“Can you tell me how you bribed my brother into going here on my room?”

“Hey, I didn’t bribe your brother! He told me that the maids are gonna do some cleaning in your house so he told me to stay in here. Nice room by the way.” Chanyeol walked around his room and touched some displays. Baekhyun just let him roam around as long as he doesn’t break anything.

“Hey, Baekhyun look at this!” he looked at what Chanyeol was holding and he saw his big, black, square-framed glasses. His eyes widened because where the hell did Chanyeol got that? He reached over to get his glasses from Chanyeol but Chanyeol raised his hand so Baekhyun wouldn’t be able reach it. __Damn his height!__

“Give that back to me!” Baekhyun was struggling to get his glasses back.

“Not unless you tell me why you’re not wearing this.”

“Kai said I look beautiful without that and when I put some eyeliner on. Now give it back to me.” Chanyeol didn’t move his hand and frowned.

“Baekhyun, don’t curse in front of me.”

“What? I didn’t curse. I just said that Kai--”

“That’s a curse Baek! If you want to move on, you should at least stop mentioning his name. Think of his name as a curse.”

“But--”

“If you mention his name, I’m going to kiss you.”

“Hah! As if you really going to do that. Kai Kai Kai Kai Ka--” he was cut off from chanting Kai’s name when in one second, he’s already lying on his bed with Chanyeol hovering on him and his face dangerously close. He didn’t know if magic happened but suddenly, it was all in slow motion when Chanyeol moved his face closer to his and he just closed his eyes and waited for what will happen. He didn’t notice his heartbeat becoming faster and faster by the second.

He felt like butterflies went on a rampage in his stomach when Chanyeol pressed a kiss like a touch of a butterfly on him.

He opened his eyes and saw Chanyeol already sitting up and chuckling.

“Don’t worry, I won’t steal your precious romantic first kiss. But if you ever mention his name again, I can change my mind easily.” Baekhyun flushed at his statement. Chanyeol didn’t kiss him on the lips. He just felt something soft land on his forehead earlier. He’s relieved that his first kiss is still saved but he didn’t know why he’s a little disappointed at some point.

“Fine, fine. Can I have my glasses now?”

“Not until you take off your contact lenses and that eyeliner on your eyes.”

“Really, now? Just give me back my glasses!” but Chanyeol didn’t move an inch. Baekhyun’s suddenly tired of arguing with Chanyeol so he went to the bathroom and did what Chanyeol tell him to do. After some minutes, he came back.

“Okay, now give me back my glasses because my vision is really blurry right now.” from his blurry vision, he can see Chanyeol standing up as he put his glasses on him. As his vision became clear, the first thing that he noticed was a smile. He didn’t know when Chanyeol’s smile became this blinding. Maybe it’s because of his glasses.

“Wow, you’re more beautiful with that glasses on and without that black pencil lining your eyes.”

“Stop saying nonsense. I know I look hideous with this glasses on.” Baekhyun said with a pout. Chanyeol held his chin with his thumb and index finger then slowly tilted it up so their eyes could meet. He drowned into Chanyeol’s expressive eyes and he saw truth and affection in them.

“Baekhyun-ah, your true beauty won’t show up if you hide it under a mask of colors. It will only show if you let other people see your beauty naturally.” Chanyeol said with sincerity. Once again, just like the first day that they started, his heart skipped a beat again. He didn’t know how his confidence boosted up suddenly and he felt like he’s the most beautiful person in the world.

 

The next day, Monday, Baekhyun didn’t put on eyeliner and started wearing his square-rimmed glasses again. It’s like that the next days, too.

 

♪~♫~♪

 

It was like any other Fridays where a student thinks of what he’ll do once he gets home because it’ll be two days without school the next day. Baekhyun is not an exception. Instead of listening to what his professor was discussing about, he’s thinking of what he’ll do (and maybe include a certain giant on his plans) on the weekend. His thoughts were cut off when there was a knock on their classroom door. The whole class became silent because of that. The teacher went to the door to open it and talked to whoever interrupted the class outside.

The students started to chat because their professor was taking her time talking to the visitor. Baekhyun was talking to his new friend Kyungsoo (who just transferred to their school in their current semester) and knew that he’s Kai’s new partner. He should be hurt or jealous, but unexpectedly he didn’t feel any of that. Instead, he warned Kyungsoo about Kai because he was concerned for his friend. Kyungsoo told him that he knows what he was doing.

“I know Kai’s nature, don’t worry. I didn’t accept him to get my heart broken. It should be the other way around.” Kyungsoo looked so serious when he said that. Baekhyun thought that __maybe__  he and Kai had a past that no one else knows. He brushed off the thought because he remembered that Kyungsoo just transferred to their school.

“I’ll support you with that.” Baekhyun said as he patted his shoulder and gave him a smile of encouragement. The teacher then goes back and looked at her watch. She cleared her throat and the whole class silenced again.

“Since we only have 10 minutes left, I’ll just continue our discussion on our next meeting. I’ll give this remaining time to someone who’s so passionate on entering this class to give some surprise. Well, I guess he deserves it.” The teacher smiled as she looked at the door and gestured at the person to come inside. Everyone was anticipating on whoever it was and Baekhyun dropped his jaw when he saw Chanyeol entering their classroom and walked in the middle in front of the whole class.

“Hello guys! Today is Friday and it’s an awesome day for all of us because it’ll be weekend the next day. For me though, Friday is very special because it’s the day where I’ll spend a weeksary with my angel. Yes, you heard it right. Not an anniversary, not a monthsary but a weeksary because I just treasure him that much.” __and just a weeksary because I only asked him for 30 days to be with me and there’ll be no monthsary__ Chanyeol thought and got sad but still smiled in front of the class although he’s really nervous right now.

“I would like to give him a simple gift for our first weeksary. This is for you, Baekhyun! I love you!” Chanyeol said and walked his way into the piano in the classroom (every classroom has one). He started playing and when he started singing, loud cheers were heard inside the classroom.

 

__♪_ _ __What would I do without your smart mouth_ _

__Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_ _

__You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_ _

__What's going on in that beautiful mind_ _

__I'm on your magical mystery ride_ _

__And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_ _

__My head's underwater_ _

__But I'm breathing fine_ _

__You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_ _ __♪_ _

 

Everybody kept on telling Baekhyun that he’s so lucky to have Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s face was flushed red at that time. He didn’t know if it’s because of embarrassment or because of the sommer saults in his stomach combined with the loud thumping of his heart. Chanyeol glanced at his direction and gave him that handsome smile of his.

 

__♪_ _ __'Cause all of me_ _

__Loves all of you_ _

__Love your curves and all your edges_ _

__All your perfect imperfections_ _

__Give your all to me_ _

__I'll give my all to you_ _

__You're my end and my beginning_ _

__Even when I lose I'm winning_ _

__Cause I give you all of me_ _

__And you give me all of you, oh_ _ __♪_ _

__

After Chanyeol finished singing, he stood up and went to Baekhyun’s seat to give a single red rose to him. The cheers got louder and louder that the teacher left the class without anyone noticing.

“Happy first weeksary Baekhyun. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life.” Baekhyun, not knowing what he’s doing, suddenly stood up and hugged Chanyeol with his face buried in Chanyeol’s chest because he can’t face his classmates now. His classmates were overreacting when some of them pretended that they fainted because of the scene and started screaming like a famous celebrity entered in their classroom. It was cut off when the ring of the bell resonated in the classroom signaling for their next class. The two broke from the hug.

“I’ll see you later.” Chanyeol said as he ran back to his class.

Baekhyun didn’t focus on his teacher again. This time, it’s because he just kept on repeating the scene earlier in his head for a million times. Chanyeol was really true with his words. It’s just 8 days and it’s far until it reaches 30 days but Baekhyun is already happy. Ever since day 1, Chanyeol made him happy again.

 

♪~♫~♪

 

Every school days, Chanyeol always walked Baekhyun to school and always walked him home. Every weekends, they’ll spend it either on Baekhyun’s or Chanyeol’s house. Whenever it’ll be on Baekhyun’s house though, instead of him and Chanyeol, it’s his brother whom Chanyeol spends time with. Baekhyun was fine with it because he can see that his brother treats Chanyeol like his own brother too. Their Fridays, a.k.a their weeksary, was always special on it’s own way.

 

Baekhyun thought that after Chanyeol sang for him in the class, it’ll be the highlight of their first weeksary but he was proven wrong when Chanyeol asked him to go out after class. Their first weeksary was spent watching some movie and strolling around the mall. It was their first ever date. It was simple but the both of them were happy and contented. What made it memorable was when they were walking on the part of the mall where there are fountains on the ground and it suddenly opened. Baekhyun was startled while Chanyeol just laughed because he knew what time the fountain opens. Baekhyun pretended that he was angry at Chanyeol because he tricked him but played and danced with him anyway since they’re already soaked.

 

Their second weeksary wasn’t a date. There wasn’t any surprise. Chanyeol didn’t even attended class because he was sick at that time. He apologized a countless times to him when Baekhyun visited him in his house because he can’t do anything for him on that day. Baekhyun just shushed him and told him to rest. He asked his hyung if he can sleep over at Chanyeol’s at that day and his hyung complied when he heard that Chanyeol was sick. Baekhyun tended to Chanyeol’s needs and took great care on him on that day. What made that day special was when realization hit Baekhyun that Chanyeol is so full of effort for him while he’s just there, waiting for Chanyeol’s surprise every time. It also hit him that he was so worried sick when Chanyeol didn’t show up earlier that day. And the greatest realization that day was when it came to his mind that he doesn’t want Chanyeol to leave him. He wants Chanyeol to be with him always because finally... he realized that he loves Chanyeol already.

 

Chanyeol made it up to Baekhyun for their uncelebrated second weeksary although it’s not really needed. They celebrated two weeksarys on their third weeksary. Chanyeol played a guitar and sang again for Baekhyun. This time, it’s like there’s a concert on their school’s event center as Chanyeol and his band played songs all dedicated to Baekhyun. It was Chanyeol’s turn to be surprised when Baekhyun went up to the stage and the band stopped playing which caused Chanyeol to stop singing. Baekhyun just smiled at him and snatched the microphone away from him as the band played again and Baekhyun started singing. Chanyeol didn’t know that Baekhyun had his own surprise for him and he swore he just heard the most beautiful voice in the world at that time.

 

Their fourth weeksary was the most simple one. They didn’t have any celebration. It was their last weeksary and it was their 29th day together. They just spent the day on the kid’s playground on their neighborhood until the sky darkened and the starts appeared. They lied on the grassy part of the playground and started star gazing. At some moment, the stars didn’t look as interesting anymore when the two were already looking at each other’s eyes. Their eyes reflect the same thought and the same feeling, but both of them were still oblivious of the feelings of the other. Soon, they parted with a smile but both of them have heavy hearts.

Tomorrow is their 30th day and it’s Valentine’s day. Baekhyun couldn’t sleep well that night. Their last day together kept on haunting him. He then thought that why not make it last much longer? He doesn’t want 30 days with Chanyeol. He wants a forever with him, and he’ll tell that to Chanyeol tomorrow. With that thought, he fell asleep with a hope in his heart for tomorrow.

 

♪~♫~♪

 

It’s just another Saturday. It’s just another Valentine’s day but to Baekhyun, this is the day that he’ll try his best to get to be with his love forever. This is the day that he’ll be asking for a lifetime extension of their 30-days-of-happiness routine. He was quick on grooming himself for this day because Chanyeol might already be downstairs, waiting for him. He was so excited to see him that he almost tripped from rushing down the stairs but he didn’t see him in the living room. It was weird because Chanyeol’s always there on that time. He then saw Baekbeom reading some novel on the couch.

“Hyung, have you seen Chanyeol? Do you know why he isn’t here yet?”

“Chanyeol? Oh! I almost forgot. He gave me this when he brought you home last night. He told me to give it to you tomorrow. So yeah, there you are.” Baekbeom handed him an envelope. Baekhyun smiled while opening it. Maybe Chanyeol planned another surprise for him.

 

__Dear Baekhyunee,_ _

__I’m very thankful that you gave me a chance to make you happy for 30 days. I kind of regret it though. I should’ve asked for 5 months, a year or even longer but I know that that will be overboard. Anyway, in those 30 days, I hope that I made you really happy. This is the last day and I want to share the story of my first love. I saw him reaching for a book in the library. He was wearing this square-rimmed glasses but it didn’t hide his beautiful eyes and face. I was going to help him to reach the book but he’s smart enough to find ways on how to get it and he did. That day onward, I started admiring him from afar. My heart broke one day though, when his look changed and that’s when I heard that he got together with Kai. What made my heart more broken was when Kai dumped him. How can he just dump someone who is the dream of other people? It was hard for me to see him cry because of a jerk. I waited for a month to approach him because the wound in his heart might still be fresh. I succeeded in making him notice me, although he might have thought of me as a creep at first. Whoever in the right mind will offer someone to be his rebound guy, right? Well, it’s no other than me. And I think you already have an idea who my first love is. It’s you, Baekhyun. In those days that we spent together, I fell harder and harder everyday. I just want to tell you that I love you ever since the day that I saw you. I’m sorry I’m not here to say it personally to you. It just hurts that it’s our last day together. I’ll be somewhere where you won’t see me or somewhere where I cannot disturb you. If my efforts yield fruits and really brought you happiness, I hope you’ll keep that happiness with you. Again, I love you :)_ _

__

__Sincerely your rebound guy,_ _

__Park Chanyeol_ _

__

“Hyung! Do you know where Chanyeol is?” Baekhyun was close to burst into tears. He didn’t expect receiving a letter from Chanyeol telling him that he loves him. But what he didn’t expect more was Chanyeol being away from him.

“Didn’t he tell you? He’s going to migrate to America and stay there for good.” Baekhyun felt like his soul escaped from his body. He won’t see him again. How dare he make Baekhyun happy and leave him in the end? He can’t take this.

“If you’re wondering, his flight is at 9:30AM” Baekhyun looked quickly on his watch and it says 8:58AM. The airport is just near them. He can still catch Chanyeol’s flight. He needs to tell him he loves him. He runs to the door and quickly hails a cab.

“Go get him, Bakkie.” Baekbeom just continued reading his novel with a smile on his lips.

9:05AM

“Can’t you go any faster?” Baekhyun asked the driver.

“I’m sorry sir, but there’s a heavy traffic.” Baekhyun grunted in annoyance.

“Forget it.” he said as he fished out some money from his pocket and gave it to the driver as he got out of the bus quickly. If he runs, he can get to the airport in time and he did that.

He ran and ran. His legs are already tired but he needs to keep on running. He needs to catch Chanyeol.

9:15AM

He reached the entrance of the airport and he was going to enter the passenger’s area when the guard blocked him and asked for his ticket. He didn’t have any ticket with him. He’s losing his hope and all of his efforts were going to waste. Suddenly, he saw Chanyeol’s back. This is now or never.

“CHANYEOL!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. Chanyeol seemed to hear it, well, everybody did, and Chanyeol turned around shocked to see Baekhyun. He went to him and Baekhyun quickly embraced him in a tight hug. He buried his face on his chest and started crying uncontrollably. Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun back. They stayed in that position for a while.

“C-Chanyeol... Don’t leave me... You’re so stupid... I thought you’ll make me happy for 30 days? Today is the 30th day and it didn’t end yet. You’re making me sad and broken. I hate you...”

__“_ _ __Good_ _ __morning_ _ __passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight_ _ __614_ _ __B to_ _ __America_ _ __. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you._ _ __”_ _

Chanyeol loosened his hug and Baekhyun started to panic and he just hugged Chanyeol impossibly tighter. His cry is getting much louder, too, attracting the attention from some passerby.

“Baek--”

“No! No! I won’t let you go! I won’t let you board on that plane and leave me here! You won’t go to America and live there forever! Y-you said you’ll make me happy. Do it! I need you to make me happy. You’re my happy virus. Don’t make me happy for just 30 days but please make me happy for a lifetime! I grant your favor so you should grant mine, too! Make me happy with you forever. Don’t you know that you’re breaking my heart more than Kai did to me? You didn’t even let me say that I love you, too, and now you’re leaving? I won’t let that happen.” Baekhyun’s knees gave up and he let his body drop but thankfully, Chanyeol cradled him in his arms to prevent him from falling. Chanyeol sat on the floor and smiled lovingly at Baekhyun. He caressed the smaller’s cheeks with his thumb and gently wiped away the tears from his eyes.

“Can I hear again what you said?” he asked. He knows that Baekhyun is tired, but he just wanted to make sure that he heard everything right. Baekhyun reached out his hand to his face and cupped his face.

“I s-said don’t leave me because I’m not happy without you. I... I love you Chanyeol-ah...” Chanyeol lost it. He closed the gap between him and Baekhyun’s lips and he felt like fireworks exploded all around him. It made him relieved that Baekhyun feels the same way that he does. Baekhyun’s lips taste perfect and fits in his. The way Baekhyun’s lips moves in sync with his own was so magical. Due to lack of air, they parted their lips but their faces remained close to each other.

“I love you, too, Baekhyunee. Don’t worry, I will never leave you.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is true to his words.

“What will happen to your flight to America?” Baekhyun asked worriedly.

“America? Huh? What are you talking about, Baek?”

“B-but you... Airport... Flight... Leave...” Baekhyun couldn’t form a sentence because of confusion.

“Oh, you read my letter, right? What I mean by somewhere is in Jeju. I’ll be staying there for some time so I won’t go near you and kidnap you to keep you for myself. We just had 30 days, remember? But now that you told me that you love me, too, I won’t have to keep myself away from you.”

“What time is your flight, then?”

“Oh, it’s at 1:00PM” Baekhyun feels relieved and at the same time crestfallen when he heard that. He wasted his energy to catch Chanyeol not knowing that he’ll just stay in another part of South Korea for a few days. Great, he’s gonna kill Baekbeom later. But if it wasn’t for his brother, he might just be crying in his room and never tell Chanyeol about his feelings and leave the both of them heartbroken.

“Chanyeol... Can I go with you to Jeju? I might kill my brother when I get home.” he said with his eyebrows furrowed and with his lips pouted. He looks like a duck but Chanyeol finds it adorable.

“Sure, my sister ditched me the last minute anyway so I have an extra ticket. Let’s take care first of what you’ll be needing so you can come with me.”

“Okay. Thank you, Chanyeol. I really really love you.” he said and pecked Chanyeol’s lips.

“I really really love you, too, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s lips again for some seconds.

 

They were riding a cab on their way back to Baekhyun’s house to get Baekhyun’s passport and some of his clothes.

“Chanyeol, are we still going to celebrate weeksaries?”

“I don’t know, Baekhyun. Maybe we should celebrate monthsaries and anniversaries instead.”

“Why don’t we just celebrate daysaries instead?”

“Shut up, Baekhyun or I’m going to kiss you. Besides, I’ll run out of ideas for the surprises so let’s just celebrate monthsaries and anniversaries instead, okay?”

“You don’t really have to surprise me, Chanyeol. I’m already contented having you together with me.” Baekhyun said with a smile that never fails to make Chanyeol’s stomach do sommersaults.

“Oh Chanyeol I just remembered. Will you still kiss me whenever I say Kai?” Baekhyun said. He got a kiss in the forehead in return. He pouted.

“Kaiiiiii Kai Kai Kai” He got a kiss on his nose this time. Chanyeol must be teasing him.

“Kai is so handsome.” Chanyeol kissed the apples of cheeks. Baekhyun was so frustrated because Chanyeol was clearly teasing him. He was still determined to get that lips on his own. Two can play the game.

“You know, I think I still love Kai.” he said and he wasn’t prepared when Chanyeol kissed him passionately on his lips that he ran out of air easily.

“Say that again.” Chanyeol said with a venomous voice and he was frowning. Baekhyun finds a jealous Chanyeol cute.

“I really love--” Chanyeol didn’t let him finish and kissed him again but this time, it was soft and it was full of love. Just like their first kiss in the airport.

“You... I really love you Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said after their kiss.

“Yeah, I love you, too, Baekhyun.”

 

The driver was trying his best to focus on the road and not on the couple who started making out in his cab’s back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the ending is lame. Also, I don't know much about things in the airport so I hope you can just bear with my mistakes. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
